Piraten mit Ohrstöpseln habe es gut!
by draco-proud-to-be-slytherin
Summary: Will treibt Jack zum Wahnsinn ... was nicht wirklich etwas neues ist :)


**Jack & Will, allein auf der Pearl oder: Piraten mit Ohrstöpseln haben es gut!**

_Disclaimer: Nicht meine Jungs, nie gewesen und sie werden's auch nie sein. _

„Jaack.. Jaaaack!!" jaulte eine weinerliche Stimme übers Deck, die sogar das Getöse der See mühelos übertönte. 

Besagter *Captain* Jack Sparrow  seufzte resigniert und redete sich einmal mehr ein, ja nichts ungewöhnliches gehört zu haben. br__

_Er würde nicht weich werden! Nicht vor dieser Landratte! Nicht bevor_ – er ignorierte das Geschrei so gut er konnte und pfiff eine Strophe „A pirate's life for me". 

Er murmelte sogar das ganze Lied, zweisprachig, und kramte in seinem Gedächtnis für eine dritte Übersetzung, alles ohne Erfolg. Langsam aber sicher bekam er Kopfschmerzen. 

_Es ist seine eigene Schuld! Ich werde ganz einfach NICHT _ _hinhören!_

Er war kurz davor sich seinen Hut über die Ohren zu ziehen. 

„Jack!!!" 

Er zog sich den Hut über die Ohren. 

Interessanterweise war die Geräuschkulisse nun tatsächlich gedämpft, nur hatte sich sein Sichtfeld ebenfalls eingeschränkt. Nicht gut. Als Kapitän hatte man Augen – und Ohren (hier ein tiefer Seufzer) stets offen zu halten.

Fluchend schob der Pirat seine Kopfbedeckung an ihren angestammten Platz zurück und klammerte sich hilfesuchend am Steuerrad fest. 

„Pearl", wisperte er mit zittriger Stimme und sah das glatte Holz unter seinen Fingern beschwörend an, „du musst mir beistehen! Lange halt ich das nicht mehr aus!" Keine Antwort. Sie war also auch sauer, na großartig. Konnte man sich denn hier auf gar keinen mehr verlassen? 

Noch ein langgezogenes Wimmern. Er schüttelte so stark den Kopf dass die Ketten in seinem Haar aneinander schlugen und ein – willkommen ablenkendes- klimperndes Geräusch erzeugten. 

Ein Geistesblitz_: Das war es! Der Welpe hatte schließlich selbst schuld! Und was machte man mit jungen Welpen? –_ das ‚Ersäufen' strich er grummelnd aus seinen Gedanken, so abgehärtet war er nun doch nicht – _man ließ sie so lange heulen, bis sie von selbst aufhörten._

Hatte er zumindest gehört. Dummerweise hatte man ihm nicht mitgeteilt, wie lange so etwas dauerte. 

Und er hatte nicht nachgefragt. Eine Tatsache, die er jetzt – er verzog gequält das Gesicht- schon bitter bereute. 

Herrchen und Frauchen konnten auch mal einen Tag aus dem Haus gehen, auf einem Boot – *Schiff* berichtigte er sich schnell, er wollte seine bessere Hälfte nicht noch wütender machen – war das Ganze nicht so einfach, die Pearl kam ihm bereits beengend klein vor. 

Er verabscheute sich für diesen Gedanken. 

_Ich bin stark_, redete er sich selber ein während er langsam auf und ab stiefelte, _ich geb nicht auf!_

_Nein, nein, nein, nein und nochmals nein! _

Für einen winzigen Augenblick dachte er daran, auf die Knie zu fallen und alle verfügbaren Götter um Gnade anzuflehen, aber am Ende siegte sein Stolz.

_So weit ist es noch nicht, lieber Will! So weit noch nicht! _

Er konnte nicht anders, aber langsam begann er Will für seine Hartnäckigkeit zu bewundern. Immerhin schrie sich der Junge schon seit Sonnenaufgang die Seele aus dem Hals. Der Pirat grinste. Anfangs waren die wütenden Schreie amüsierend gewesen, aber seit sie ins weinerliche abgerutscht waren begannen sie gehörig zu nerven. _Hat der Junge gar kein Ehrgefühl mehr im Leib? Kann er nicht einfach still sein?!_  _Immer nur Jack, Jack , Jack Sparrow.  _Er fluchte, er konnte sich selbst sagen wie er hieß!

Ein Huster. Jack spitzte sie Ohren. Sollte er.. nein, natürlich gab es _keine_ Ruhe. 

„Wenn du nicht willst, ich kann auch noch anders!" drohte es von irgendwo unter Deck. Ein ganzer Satz, immerhin. Hoffentlich hatte Will eingesehen, dass Jack Mr.Cotton's Papagei als Nachplapperer vorzog.

Einen Augenblick lang war Stille, die Jack wie noch nie in seinem Leben willkommen hieß. 

Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich ins Krähennest zu flüchten. Hier oben würde er .... genauso alles mitkriegen. Wasser trägt den Schall sehr weit.

Die Stimme hatte nun eine andere Qualität angenommen, die Jack die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. 

Der Welpe sollte solche Wörter gar nicht kennen! Falls das je einer der Crew mitkriegen würde, würde sein Ruf schwer angekratzt sein. Er musste ihn stoppen, bald würden sie am Treffpunkt sein, nicht auszudenken wenn Will dann immer noch.. 

Aber nein, er, er konnte einfach nicht! Das würde heißen, er würde aufgeben!

_Das ist unfair! Das.. das ist Einsatz von unlauteren Mitteln!! _winselte er.__

„Von wem hat er das nur?!" fragte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er befahl Pearl still zu sein.

Die kleine Insel erschien bereits am Horizont. Jack seufzte und wünschte sich verzweifelt Windstille, eine Flaute, einen Sturm, Norrington, irgendwas, was die Ankunft verzögerte und ihm Zeit verschaffte, Will, ohne direktes Zutun, zu Schweigen zu bringen.

Er hatte einfach kein Glück. Resigniert griff er nach einer halbvollen Flasche, die er vorausschauend neben sich deponiert hatte und prostete sich selber zu. 

_Zumindest weiß ich, wann ich verloren habe! _

Mit aller Autorität die er aufbringen konnte spülte er zwei letzte Schluck Rum hinunter, torkelte an der Reling entlang und schob sich unter Deck. Er hielt sich die Ohren, die ob der gesteigerten Lautstärke protestierten und riss entnervt die hölzerne Kajütentür auf. „Ooh, Jack, bitt.." Will brach ab und sah den Piraten triumphierend an. 

Jack fauchte. 

Will grinste. 

„Wie war das? Du wirst mich einfach ignorieren und nicht mit der Wimper zucken bis ich dich „Captain" nenne?"


End file.
